When a still image is captured using a digital camera with a solid-state imaging device such as an image sensor, a mechanical shutter is required to adjust the amount of exposure. An exposure period is a period of time from when all of the pixels in a pixel unit of the solid-state imaging device are reset to when the mechanical shutter is closed.
FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional diagram of a conventional solid-state imaging device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-49525). The solid-state imaging element 900 disclosed in the diagram includes a large number of pixels 902R, 902G, and 902B. Each pixel includes: a photoelectric conversion film 903 formed above a semiconductor substrate 901, absorbing light having a particular wavelength range and generating electric charge according to the absorbed light; a photoelectric conversion element 904 formed inside the semiconductor substrate 901 below the photoelectric conversion film 903. Patent Literature 1 discloses a digital camera including the solid-state imaging element 900 configured as described above. The digital camera includes: an exposure condition determining unit which determines an exposure condition for the photoelectric conversion element 904; and an application voltage adjusting unit which adjusts a voltage to be applied to the photoelectric conversion film 903, to prevent a signal from the photoelectric conversion film 903 included in each pixel from exceeding a saturation level in imaging under the exposure condition. In a state where the voltage adjusted by the application voltage adjusting unit is applied to the photoelectric conversion film 903, imaging based on the exposure condition is performed.